


Call of the Wild

by jetedesire



Series: Yummy!Lou [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Collars, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Spanking, Subspace, Top Harry, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetedesire/pseuds/jetedesire
Summary: So maybe Harry has a pain kink,Maybe Louis wants to be hurt in the loveliest way possible,Or maybe Louis just wants some tender care on his bottom.OrLouis is fucked by Harry but by all means, he's always in charge.





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just got this idea from reading a bunch of Larry fics nd I decided- subspace Harry yet he fucked Louis? So basically Harry just fucked Louis and ended up in his subspace.

It started as a joke.

 

Really, it did.

 

Louis teasing his boyfriend with sentences that weren't meant to go to heart (or dick). It was meant to be a joke. But Harry, despite being the 'comedian', took it seriously. And so here Louis is- Harry on the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs open, a collar on his throat and a leash in hand. And wow, no more jokes.

 

"Haz..." Louis couldn't say a word. His eyes trained on his long term boyfriend's huge cock, harder as ever, laying against his stomach.

 

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, but you wanted to control me too." Okay, yes. Louis did say that. But, no. This shouldn't be as hot as it is.

 

It shouldn't but it is.

 

"Haz, it was a joke..." Louis says and Harry let out an 'oh' and add the effort to get up but Lou was there now, his bum sitting on Harry's right thigh, "but fuck, this is hot." Harry beams and Louis giggles with satisfaction. 

 

"I do believe I was to fuck a certain someone while they choke me with this collar and leash, yes?" Harry drawls out. Why does Harry talk so slow (the world may never know)? Right now all Louis can do is whimper and say a small 'yes'. Harry knows that when Lou gets quiet, it's mostly because in awe. Harry places his lips to Louis's. They kiss heatedly but in no rush. Today's sex was to be slow, like Harry's voice.

 

Love making.

 

It was ten minutes later, Louis was now undressed and since Harry slept naked he found it okay to as well walk around their home naked. Harry had a bottle of lube in his hand, the other gripping Louis's plump ass. "Coat your fingers, Styles." It was times like this when Harry was glad to have a dominant boyfriend who bottoms. It was times like this, a sign of it, that Harry was made to be with Louis.

 

"Follow these orders baby love, because once I say it I'm not going to repeat it," Louis commands and Harry nods obediently, "You're going to fuck me with those long fingers o' yours, then you're going to fuck me slowly. Want the pain to last but make it hard. If I want you to hurt me, then so be it, Harry. Haven't had a good fuck from you in a week, haven't been fucked by you in a week actually. So do it hard, baby, for me."  Harry's eyes flutter at that. Harry doesn't like hurting Louis but if it comes to pleasuring the older boy, he'll do it.

 

"Yes, gonna fuck you good." At that Louis pulls on Harry's collar, signalling him to shut up. Harry gulps at that, the collar tight at his throat. This was hot.

 

Harry lubes up his index finger before prodding it at Louis's asshole. He circles it for a bit but earns a rough pull. He immediately pushes the finger in, not even hesitating to add another. He scissors his fingers, slow circular movements until he remembers Louis wants it fast. He adds a third and begins fucking Louis at almost a brutal pace. Louis is moaning by now. He's wrecked already, though Harry isn't even in him yet. "Hurry the fuck up, Harry." He pants, "please." Soon Louis was telling Harry to put his dick in. Who was Harry to say know to his boyfriend's pleas. 

 

Harry pulled out his fingers to lube up his cock. Looking up from his erection he sees Louis now on his back, once blue eyes now clouded and gray like a weather forecast. His lips in a smirk as he gazes up at Harry. Harry then grabs onto Louis's delicate and easily bruised hips. He pressed the head f his cock to Louis's hole as it leaked with lube. Harry gasps as he pushes in, Louis groaning. Harry slowly thrusts in and out of Louis, going deep to touch his prostate. Louis shivers at that before putting a finger at Harry's swollen pink lips. Harry happily sucks the finger into his mouth, sucking and thrusting. Louis lets out a high-pitched moan as Harry hits his sweet spot dead on. 

 

"Spank me."

 

Louis's voice is almost gone from the sounds he's making. Harry pinches Louis's bum before slapping his hand upward to meet Louis's ass. It's hard, yes, considering that Louis is on his back but it's hot. So hot.

 

And then Louis clenches.

 

He's close.

 

"Louis, can I cum? Need to cum! So tight, fuck, please let me cum!" Harry begs, Louis finger out of his mouth. He thrusts repeatedly. Hips meeting flush, fat, but firm ass each time. The sounds echo throughout the room. It's slow. Molasses-ly slow. Louis keeps clenching on Harry. Both boys moaning and groaning.

 

"No, you're my toy." Louis says. Harry doesn't like to admit it but he likes being used. Likes when Louis rides him like a dildo. Loves when Louis rides his mouth. Loves when Louis fucks back on his dick. "You can cum after me. Make me cum, it hurts, Hazza!"

 

Harry leans down, his cock going deeper inside Louis. "Louis you look so good, baby. Look so fucking good. You're clenching around me so tight... Need you to cum!" Louis cums in shots. Harry's not too long after. 

 

Harry's orgasm ripples through his body. He stares off into space, unaware that Louis has taken off the collar. Louis lays Harry down and crawls on top of him. "Haz, Harry, kitty come back to me." 

 

It takes around fifteen minutes before Harry is back to his normal self. "Made me orgasm so hard Lou, sent me to my own subspace." They both giggle at that. Louis rolls off of Harry and curls into a ball next beside the taller lad.

 

"Goodnight. We'll take a shower tomorrow." Louis says but by now Harry is knocked out. Louis smiles an covers them both up. He kisses Harry's collarbone as he whispers 'I love you'. 

 

_'Two hearts in one home.'_

 


End file.
